Drinkers of the Caribbean 2
by Mrs. Tolkien
Summary: Nach drei Jahren treffen sich Spack Jarrow, Till Wurner und Bierbossa wieder... Fortsetzung zu Drinkers of the Caribbean. Please R&R!
1. EinleitungEtwas über die neue Situation

Disclaimer: Ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht mehr an den „Drinkers of the Caribbean"weitermachen, aber ich hatte dann doch noch einige Ideen und weil ich das nicht hinter die erste Story packen wollte, gibt es jetzt „Drinkers of the Caribbean2". Die Personen sind dieselben, aber es kommen ein paar neue dazu. Ich weiß das es wieder voll verrückt und größtenteils sinnlos ist... aber vielleicht hab ich ja Glück und ihr findet es trotzdem cool... Bitte reviewen (und dabei überhaupt nicht auf die Rechtschreibung achten...)  
  
Drinkers of the Caribbean 2  
  
Besatzung, alte Bekannte:  
  
Spack Jarrow: Wieder im Besitz des Bierkruges, hat immer noch seinen Sprachfehler, allerdings hat es sich etwas gebessert  
  
Tilliam Wurner: Hat Slizabeth Schwan geheiratet, geht ihr mit seiner übertriebenen Dramatik auf die Nerven  
  
Mr. Pintel: Er wird uns auch diesmal die Geschichte erzählen. Wartet mal, sah der nicht Spack so ähnlich...?  
  
Mr. Jibbs: Trottel, fängt oft grundlos an zu lachen, hat ein neues Hobby: Mächtig brutale Comics die echt nicht witzig sind  
  
Neuankömmlinge:  
  
Bierbossa hat sich zwei Gehilfen aufgegabelt:  
  
Spagetti: Ein ziemlich großer, hirnloser Trottel. Hat nichts im Kopf und kifft den ganzen Tag  
  
Pickel: Total bescheuert, ein zurückgebliebner Hippie der ständig, vom vielen Kiffen, high ist und jede Menge Pickel hat  
  
Was jetzt noch folgt hat nichts mit Bierbossa zu tun:  
  
Die „Royal-Nervi", eine Organisation die Alkoholiker aufstöbern will/soll und bei der alle hohl sind. Wollen Bierbossa und Spack fangen, insgesamt zehn Mitglieder, ihr Chef ist Commodore Schnorrington  
  
Marie-Johanna: Freundin von Spack (Nein, nicht „die"Freundin, einfach eine halt) die süchtig nach Hasch ist. Bierbossa hat ihr ein Heiligtum gestohlen: Einen Joint den Paartrick Duo (Stripper auf Trottuga) angeraucht hat  
  
Typ 1-3: Irgendwelche Freunde von Spack, kommen nur einmal vor  
  
So, das waren alle. Man sollte darauf achten, auch hier für Spack und Pintel denselben Schauspieler zu nehmen.  
  
1.Akt, zwei Szenen  
  
Szene 1: Einleitung und etwas über die neue Situation  
  
Charaktere: Mr. Pintel, welcher immer noch in der Braithful Fide Storys erzählt, das Publikum (hoffe ich jedenfalls...), Spack, Marie-Johanna, Jibbsy, Typ1-3, Tilliam  
  
Ort: Braithful Fide  
  
(Das Publikum sitzt gebannt im Raum, aber niemand kommt. Erst nach einer Weile öffnet sich die Tür und Mr. Pintel kommt rein, hat wieder den Hut auf damit die Augen nicht sieht)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Ich hab neulich ne echt abgefahrene Story gehört...  
  
(Das Publikum ist mega gespannt)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher noch an die Sache mit Tilliam, Spack, Bierbossa und dem Bierkrug? Gut, denn heute geht es genau darum, also, so in gewisser Weise. Ich werde euch erzählen, was aus Spack wurde, nachdem er das Teil da, was war's noch mal? Kierbrug, oder so, wieder hatte.  
  
(Das Publikum MUSS sich jetzt ruhig verhalten, das ist ja echt spannend...)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Tilliam hat seine Geliebte Slizi geheiratet, leider ist es keine Ehe wie man sie sich wünscht. Slizi will das Tilliam die Putze spielt und sie selbst muss ja arbeiten. Na ja, es könnte besser sein. Spack hat es da besser: seit er den Bierkrug der ja nun mal echt scheißwertvoll ist, wiederhat ist er eine Art Star. Bei manchen, zum Beispiel bei Jibbsy, den kennt ihr doch hoffentlich noch?  
  
(Hier muss man als Zuschauer entscheiden: Kenn ich den oder kenn ich den net?)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Keine Sorge, ihr verpasst nichts, wenn ihr ihn nicht kennt. Na ja, er würde Spack auf jeden fall gerne die Füße küssen, aber zum Glück tut er's nicht. Dann noch kurz zu Bierbossa: Er hat sich zwei Kumpel gesucht, die alles für ihn machen: Schuhe putzen, Füße küssen, Job suchen aber keinen finden, doof sein... Sie sind beide nonstop bekifft. Ihre Vornamen sind nicht weiter interessant, man spricht sie mit den Nachnamen an: Spagetti und Pickel. Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, was genau alles passiert ist, als Spack den Krug wieder hatte und so weiter?  
  
(mit etwas Glück schreit das Publikum: Jaaa!!!!!!!!)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Seht selbst...  
  
(Pintel nimmt den Stuhl und geht, das Licht geht aus. Als es angeht, sieht man Spack und fünf andere (Jibbsy, Marie-Johanna u. Typ1-3) an einem Tisch sitzen und saufen, sie sind alle leicht zugedröhnt ,Tony, der Wirt, rennt herum und weicht zwischendurch den Schlägereien aus)  
  
Spack: Ey, Tony du lahmes Lama, mehr Rum!  
  
Marie-Johanna: Ja, aber zacki!  
  
Jibbsy: Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! (kriegt sich nicht mehr ein)  
  
Spack: Halt mal die Klappe Jibbs!  
  
Jibbsy: Nein.  
  
Spack: Auch gut, ah der Rum!  
  
Typ1: Geeeiiil! Prost Kumpels!  
  
Typ2 (singt): What shall we do with a drunken sailor....  
  
Spack (singt): What shall we do with drunken sailor?  
  
Jibbsy (voll besoffen): Waschäll wi duu wiss a dranken ssäller...  
  
Alle: Hooray and up she rises, hooray and up she rises, hooray and up she rises, early in the morning!  
  
Spack: Auf uns, besonders auf mich!  
  
Marie-Johanna: Da kommt Stimmung auf! (kichert)  
  
Typ3: Erzähl noch mal Spack, wie du den Bierkrug gekriegt hast!  
  
Spack: Den hab ich mal bei soner Tombola gewonnen...  
  
Typ3: Nein, wie du den von diesem Bierbossaschwein gekriegt hast!  
  
Spack (stolz wie sonst was): Ja also... der Bierbossa-Arsch hat mir den weggeklaut, vor genau drei Jahren... und ich hab ihn gemeinsam mit William...  
  
Typ2: Hieß der nicht immer Tilliam?  
  
Spack: Ja, klar, Tilliam...  
  
Marie-Johanna: Immer noch der alte Sprachfehler, Spack?  
  
(Spack nickt traurig, Jibbsy singt irgendein dummes Lied, keiner merkt es)  
  
Spack: Also, der Till und ich, also wir beide, er und ich... Till und ich... jetzt bin ich raus.  
  
Typ1: Na toll, weißt du eigentlich das du an dieser Stelle immer den Faden verlierst? Gehört das zur Story? (trinkt)  
  
Spack: Schnauze Alter!  
  
Typ3: Mehr Rum!  
  
(die Bedienung bringt eine Menge Rum, alle trinken)  
  
Spack: Wir haben Bierbossa das Thekengold... Ratzthekengold abgeknöpft. Das war so leicht wie 1 und 1 zusammenzählen! (alle lachen wie blöd)  
  
Jibbsy (mehr zu sich selbst): Eins und eins gleich drei...  
  
Spack: Dann hab ich das Drinktuell gewonnen und meinen Krug wieder gekriegt, cool was?  
  
Jibbsy (singt): Wir lagen vor Madagaskar...  
  
Typ2: Jo Kumpel!  
  
Marie-Johanna: Auf den Bierkrug der verdammt viel wert ist!  
  
Spack: Und auf die Tatsache das Till mich seit drei Jahren nicht belästigt hat!  
  
(stoßen an)  
  
Marie-Johanna: Was ist denn aus dem geworden?  
  
Spack: Keine Ahnung...  
  
Typ3: Der hat doch Slizabeth Schwan geheiratet und ist mit ihr nach Port Reuchel abgedampft.  
  
Spack: Voll der Trottel.  
  
Typ1: Ich wird jetzt mal gehen, sonst krieg ich Ärger mit meiner Frau!  
  
Typ2: Lass dich doch scheiden man!  
  
Typ1: Nee, ach nee...  
  
Typ2: Ciao Alter!  
  
Spack: Wieso gehst du schon, ist doch erst drei Uhr!  
  
Typ1: Gerade deshalb ja! Bye, und nicht soviel trinken!  
  
(lachen wieder blöd und laut, dann geht Typ1 raus und kommt auch nicht wieder. Man sieht alle noch mal saufen und dumm lachen, dann geht das Licht aus, das Gelache verstummt und es wird still. Als das Licht wieder angeht liegen alle mit den Köpfen auf dem Tisch und pennen)  
  
Spack: What shall we do... with a... drunken sailor... *schnarch*  
  
Jibbsy: Haeuilotuhgigig... *murmel* *schnarch*  
  
(die Tür geht auf, Tilliam kommt rein. Er mustert die Schläfer auf dem Tisch)  
  
Till: Moment mal... ist das nicht mein alter Freund Spack?  
  
(geht um Tisch herum, mustert Spack)  
  
Till: Ja, klar, jo ey! Is ja goil! Man ist das alles lange her... Was pennt der denn so?  
  
(stößt Spack an, nichts passiert)  
  
Till: Ist der tot?  
  
(sieht die Gläser, es sind bestimmt zwanzig, alle sind leer, dazu stehen zehn Flaschen auf dem Tisch)  
  
Till: Ach sooo...  
  
(checkt voll die Lage)  
  
Till (schreit): SPACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(alle werden wach, checken echt gar nix)  
  
Spack: Was denn?  
  
(als er Till sieht, welcher fröhlich grinst, wird er blass)  
  
Spack: Tilliam?  
  
Till: Hi Spack, lange nicht gesehen!  
  
Spack: Na toll.  
  
Till: Ich habe immer gehofft das ich dich mal wieder sehe, ich erinnere mich ja so gerne an die alten Zeiten... hast du Bock wieder mit mir rumzuhängen?  
  
(Spack fällt um, das ist echt eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Ende der ersten Szene)  
  
***************  
  
Der erste Akt ist hier nicht zu Ende, also gleich das zwote Kapitel auch lesen!!! Ich weiß, ich verlange viel... wehe ihr reviewt nicht. 


	2. Bierbossas Rückkehr

Disclaimer: Eigentlich sollten die ersten beiden Szenen ja wieder ein Chappi, also ein Akt werden... aber das wär viiieeel zu lang! Ich hoffe es kam nicht allzu viel Mist bei meinem Versuch den zweiten Tei zu schreiben heraus... bitte nicht mit Messern werfen!!! Lieber reviewen... :-)  
  
Szene 2: Bierbossas Rückkehr  
  
Ort: Am Dock von Trottuga  
  
Charaktere: Spack, Tilliam, Spagetti  
  
(Tilliam und Spack sitzen an einem Tisch in der Braithful Fide, Spack trinkt mal wieder Rum, Tilliam irgendeinen aufwendig aussehenden Cocktail, z.B. Caipirinha.)  
  
Till: Wie geht's dir denn so?  
  
Spack: Och ähm...  
  
Till: Cool.  
  
Spack: Was machst du denn hier?  
  
Till: Vor Slizi flüchten, ich soll immer nur putzen. (wird dramatisch) Das tue ich aber nicht mehr! Ist voll die doofe Tussi geworden.  
  
Spack: Till, früher hast du mit putzen deinen Lebensunterhalt verdient!  
  
Till: Die Zeiten haben sich geändert... (seufzt)  
  
Spack: Ich dachte du liebst diese Slizabeth?  
  
Till: Ich sagte doch eben, die Zeiten ändern sich!  
  
Spack: Ach so, aha...  
  
Till: Hast du noch mal was von Bierbossa gehört?  
  
Spack: Nö, wieso?  
  
Till: Schade, ich fand es damals sehr witzig!  
  
Spack: Das war nicht witzig, das war nervtötend! (fügt leise hin zu) Genau wie du...  
  
(schweigen sich eine Weile an, Tilliam grinst vor sich hin, Spack wicht instinktiv seinem Blick aus)  
  
Till: Lalala...  
  
Spack: Hör auf zu singen!  
  
Till: Ja ja.  
  
Spack: Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?  
  
Till: Findest du es doof das ich hier bin?  
  
Spack: Ja.  
  
(Till guckt sehr beleidigt)  
  
Till: Pah! Das meinst du... eh nicht ernst.  
  
Spack: Ich war nie ernster.  
  
Till: Du hasst mich!!! (fängt an zu heulen)  
  
Spack: Ja, stimmt. Aber wenn du aufhörst zu schreien, mag ich dich ein bisschen mehr.  
  
Till: Weißt du, ich hab vor wieder hier zu wohnen.  
  
Spack: Nee, echt?  
  
Till: Jaaaaaa!  
  
Spack: Wie... schön. *räusper* (zu sich selbst) Scheiße, warum bin ich nur dazu verflucht ihn nicht loswerden zu können? Das ist einfach nicht fair, verflixt, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Hmm... vielleicht kann ich den bei e-bay verscherbeln...  
  
Till. Hast du wat gesagt?  
  
Spack: Ich, nein, ich sag nie was!  
  
Till: Ach so.  
  
Spack: ...  
  
Till: *räusper*  
  
Spack: Lass mal rausgehen.  
  
Till: Klaro.  
  
Sie gehen beide raus und laufen am Kai entlang, es liegen zwei Schiffe vor Anker)  
  
Spack: Wo willst du denn wohnen?  
  
Till: Weiß ich doch nicht!  
  
Spack: Na, dir kann's ja egal sein.  
  
Till: Isses auch.  
  
Spack: Wie bist du denn von Rort Peuchel, ich meine Port Peuchel, oder so...  
  
Till: Port Reuchel. Hast du etwa immer noch den Sprachfehler?  
  
Spack: Nein.  
  
Till: OK.  
  
Spack: Also, wie biste hier her gekommen?  
  
Till: Mit dem Schiff da!  
  
(Spack mustert die beiden Schiffe am Kai, eins ist normal und heißt „Schokoladenkuchen", das andere hat rosa Segel und heißt „Sugarbabe")  
  
Spack: Mit der Schokoladenkuchen oder mit der Sugarbabe?  
  
Till: Sugarbabe.  
  
Spack: Ich hab gehört der Captain von den Teil ist schwul.  
  
Till: Hmm, vielleicht hat der mich deshalb immer so komisch angeglotzt...  
  
Spack: Iiihhh!  
  
Till: Guck mal, da fliegt was!  
  
(Eine Taube flattert über ihren Köpfen herum, lässt schließlich etwas fallen... nein, keine Kacke)  
  
Till: Geil, ein Brief... der nicht für mich ist.  
  
(Till wird ganz wütend während Spack den Brief öffnet)  
  
Spack: Von Bierbossa!  
  
Till: Waaahhh!!!  
  
Spack (liest vor): Ich, Bierbossa, gebe bekannt das ich nach Trottuga zurückkehren werde und Spack J. killen werde, dieser blöde Hirni nervt voll ab. Bei dieser Gelegenheit werde ich ihm den voll teuren Bierkrug abknöpfen. Das wär soweit alles.  
  
p.s. Spack, ich beobachte dich!  
  
Spack: Ey, wo isser denn?  
  
Till: Wer?  
  
Spack: Bierbossa! Weil er mich doch angeblich beobachtet!  
  
(Sie gucken sich um, schließlich sehen sie Spagetti, er kifft. Spagetti trägt Jeans, n' Hemd und ne Jeansweste, vielleicht noch einen Anhänger mit „Peace")  
  
Spagetti: Ey, was glotzte so, man?  
  
Till: Hi!  
  
Spack: Wer bist du den?  
  
Spagetti: Spagetti  
  
Spack+Till: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spagetti: Fresse!  
  
Spack: Selber!  
  
Spagetti: Verpiss dich!  
  
Spack: Selber!  
  
Spagetti: Aaach, er versteht mich net!  
  
Till: Kann ich mal?  
  
Spagetti: Was?  
  
Till: Den Joint, darf ich mal?  
  
Spagetti: Neeeeiiiiiiiin! Mamma mia, er will mich beklauen!  
  
Spack: Bisse Italienerisch?  
  
Spagetti: (zu Spack) Ja man. (zu Till) Ey man, ich hol die Mafia, die kommt und macht dich tot! Echt ey, wirklich!  
  
Till: Wieso denn?  
  
Spagetti: Komm mir nicht zu nahe!  
  
Till: Wääähhh, nie darf ich was!  
  
Spagetti: Ich muss Bierbossa jetzt Bericht erstatten. Macht's gut, ihr Penner!  
  
Till: Der war aber doof!  
  
Spack: William...  
  
Till: Ich heiß Tilliam.  
  
Spack: Wie? Oh, ja klar, Tilliam...  
  
Till: Ja, Spack?  
  
Spack (entrüstet) Hast du gerade eigentlich gepennt?  
  
Till: Klar man, immer!  
  
Spack: Du schnallst es nicht.  
  
Till: Stimmt, was denn?  
  
Spack: Bierbossa ist zurück.  
  
Till: Ja fääääät!  
  
Spack: Nein das ist scheiße!  
  
Till: Krass, find ich auch.  
  
Spack: Komm, wir gucken mal, wo der steckt!  
  
Till: Au ja, lass ma machen!  
  
Spack: Boah, er ist echt kein bisschen klüger als beim letzten Mal.  
  
Till: Nee, ey nee...  
  
Spack: Man glaubt es nicht...  
  
Till: Lass ma Bierbossa suchen.  
  
Spack: Bierbossa, er ist tatsächlich zurück... (geht nach links oder rechts raus)  
  
Till: Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl als wär Bierbossa wieder da... is ja komisch...  
  
(Till läuft Spack hinterher, das Licht geht aus. Ende der zweiten Szene)  
  
***************  
  
So, ihr hab die ersten beiden Szenen hinter euch... Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig! *muhahaha* Das nächste Kapitel kommt wenn ich fünf Reviews hab! *smile* danke an meine Betaleserin Enemy!!! HxExAxGxGxGxDxL!!! 


End file.
